Teaching systems utilizing magnetic tape and a compatible tape playback mechanism have been suggested in the past, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,597, where instructions are recorded for a technician in step-by-step segments.
Pat. No. 3,872,608 discloses a teaching machine utilizing a magnetic tape with pre-recorded questions and answers in digital code. An answer key generates a digital code which is coincident with a code on a tape and communication is made that the answer is correct. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,912 discloses a teaching machine utilizing a magnetic tape with pre-recorded instructions and questions where the student utilizes a conductive marker to pierce an answer sheet and establish an electrical circuit to respond to a question.
The present invention provides a new and improved instructional device wherein sectors of the tape may have a pre-recorded message thereon, which message may be in the form of a musical note to be identified, or may be a question. When the message is played, the tape is stopped automatically, the operator selects one of a plurality of identification or selection keys or switches in response to the recorded message. If the operator chooses the correct selection device corresponding to the recorded message, an indication is given of a correct answer, and the operator may then restart the tape drive to attempt to identify or correctly answer the next message in a succeeding sector of the tape.